This invention relates generally to a display terminal for use with a radio LAN (Local Area Network) system and more specifically to a display terminal for use with a radio LAN system that allows for access to a number of different received data.
In order to view an audio/video program, access the Internet, or perform various other desired functions with a computer it is conventionally necessary to maintain at least one hard-wired connection so that desired data may be transferred from any number of remote sites to the computer for processing, and then to an associated display device for display. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an improved device allowing for access to the above functions without maintaining such a hard-wired connection.